Paul's Girl
by badass swan
Summary: After Cullens left. Bella finshes high school and leaves and she becomes a singer. Bella finds out she isn't charlie daughter but Joshua Uley's making her Sam's half little sister and bella was born with powers. 5 years later Bella is taking a break from singing and she is coming back to forks and Paul will imprint on bella. The cullens are back and edward wants bella back.


**Chapter. 1**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or their charaters. Bella will always be a badass in my story but in this story bella is still a badass snd she is Sam's half-little-sister and she is a singer and she was born with powers like my other story.**

* * *

**-Paul's pov-**

Me, the park and the Imprints are at Sam's and Emily's house and we are eating when Annebell come running into the kitchen. Annebell is Sam's and Emily's 5 year old daughter, she has dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Mommy can we go to Isabella shadow's concert tomorrow please" Annebell said and Emily looked at Sam and he nodded. Emily picked up her daughter and smiled at her. "Sure sweetie but everyone is coming too ok" Emily said and Annebell's eyes lighted up and Annebell nodded. Emily put Annebell down and she ran up to her room.

"Why do we have to come with you guys to this concert" Quil asked and Emily glared at him. "Because I said so" Emily said. "Besides Claire is coming too" Emily said and then Quil smiled right away when he heard his Imprint is coming too. Quil Imprinted on Emily's niece Claire Young she is a kid and he doesn't have romance feelings about Claire he just wants to be there to protect her and he wants to be a brother and friend to her.

Its been 5 years since The Cullens left and we really didn't care about them leaving, we were really happy when they left but it also has been 5 years since Bella Graduated high school and left and no one knows where Bella is and some of us got really close to Bella. Leah, Kim, Emily and Bella became like sisters and Bella is Jake's best friend. Bella was like a mother to Brady and Collin, Seth and Bella became like brother and sister and Jared, Quil, Embry and Bella become friends. Sam saw Bella as a little sister and me will I liked to tease her and sometimes it was a bad idea. A month after Bella left the Elders told Sam that Bella is his half-little-sister.

"So where is this Concert" I asked. "Phoenix, Arizona" Emily said and we nodded. "Go pack we going to leave in two hours" Emily said and we left to pack.

**-Bella's pov-**

Its been 5 years since I Graduated high school and left Forks and Became a Singer. A month after I left Forks my mom told me Charlie isn't my real father but Joshua Uley is making me Sam's half-little-sister and when my mom told me that I was mad and I started shaking like the pack so I ran into the woods and I phased into a beautiful white werewolf.

I knew the pack has a pack mind and that they could hear me where ever I was so I used my shield to shield my thoughts from them. They can't hear me but I can hear them and I found out Sam and Emily finally got married and that they have a 5 year old daughter named Annebell Uley and I also found out Annebell is a fan of mine so I sent Tickets and backstage passes for the Pack, The Imprints and Annebell. I'm hoping they will come to my concert today.

I'm Bella Swan or Uley whatever and I'm a werewolf and I'm Sam's half-little-sister. I was born with powers and I used to date a vampire named Edward but I don't know what I saw in him, I mean he was a control freak and I'm happy he left because if he tried to order me around one more time I might of had to just set him on fire, I Mean I don't like being ordered around by anyone but my mate. I'm a Singer and today is my concert.

I dressed in a red sleeveless top, dark washed skinny jeans and black 3 inch high heel boots. I put on my phoenix necklace, my dragon ring and my black leather crop jacket and I looked in the mirror. **Damn I look good. **I thought and I smirked and I walked up to the stage and to the wireless microphone.

**-Paul's pov-**

Me, the pack, the Imprints and Annebell are at the concert. "How did we get the tickets and the backstage passes" Quil asked. "We got them in the mail" Sam said and then a girl walked onto the stage and everyone besides me, the pack and the Imprints started screaming.

"Ok the first song I'm going to sing is Make It In America" She said and then I saw her face and I was shocked. Isabella Shadow is Bella Swan and I guess the pack and the Imprints saw it to because they gasped.

**(Make It In America)**

**Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street.**

**Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet.**

**I'm just trying to make it in America.**

**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt.**

**Faded 1985 from a stones concert.**

**And I'm trying to make it in America.**

**And I'm singing the words to my favorite song.**

**With the rag top down and my glasses on.**

**And I'm driving straight thought America.**

Bella started dancing as she was singing and a video came up in a screen with Bella in a car diving.

**I wanna taste the sun.**

**Cause baby I'm born to run.**

**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**

**I, I wanna show some skin.**

Bella then took of her black leather crop jacket and she started dancing some more. Bella was wearing a red sleeveless crop top, dark washed skinny jeans and black 3 inch high heel boots.

**Yeah baby I need the ocean.**

**Well you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion.**

**I want to make it in America.**

**Make it in America.**

**I can see my star sunset and vine.**

**Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign.**

**Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America.**

**See me wearing a smile, even if I'm broke.**

**I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote.**

**And i called it: Make it in America.**

**I wanna taste the sun.**

**Cause baby I'm born to run.**

**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one.**

**I, I wanna show some skin.**

**Yeah baby I need the ocean.**

**Well you can't stop me now I've go my heart in motion.**

**I want to make it in America.**

**Yeah, make it in America.**

**I can feel the sweat dripping down my face.**

Bella started dancing again and I saw she was smiling and Bella really is amazing singer.

**I can hear my heart as it starts to race.**

**And sometimes this worlds such a lonely place.**

**If I just push on I that.**

**I wanna taste the sun.**

**Cause baby I'm born to run.**

**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one.**

**I, I wanna show some skin.**

**Yeah baby I need the ocean.**

**Well you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion.**

**I want to make it in America.**

**Make it in America.**

bella stopped singing and everyone even me, the pack, the Imprints, and Annebell started claping and Bella was smiling. "Ok the next song is called DNA" Bella said.

**(DNA)**

**Lately somethings messing with my head.**

**Yeah it's hard to know whats real and whats pretend.**

**The way I feel I don't have the cure of cure of.**

**But the one thing I know that I know that I'm sure of sure of. **

**I am the one and only no one is exactly like me.**

**I am the one and olny we turned out this way. **

**Its all in my DNA.**

**Do not attempt to copy I'm on this ride and there's no stopping me.**

**I am the one and only its ture.**

**And your the one and only you.**

After Bella stopped singing again and Everyone startes clapping again. "Ok this song is the last song and its called Stars Aligning and its a new song so I hope you like it" Bella said with a smile.

**(Stars Aligning)**

**They're telling me, get back on ground.**

**Forget my dreams, just let them drown.**

**But deep inside, a voice is telling me they're wrong.**

**I wanna know that anything is possible, if I believe.**

**I'm ready for whatever future holds for me.**

**Can't be afraid anymore, I'm getting ready to fly.**

**Wish they could all see me now cause I'm breaking all boundaries tonight.**

**I can see the stars aligning.**

**Finally, I'm free to live my life.**

**I'm gonna keep on, keep on shining.**

**What gotta be. gotta be, I'm gonna follow my dreams, now I know that I've found it.**

**I am breaking all the boundaries tonight.**

**And I can see the stars aligning.**

After Bella was singing again everyone was clapping and bella was smiling. "Ok I have to tell you guys something. I'm taking a break of singing and going back to my home town Forks" Bella said and me, the pack, the Imprints and Annebell smiled at that. "Bye" Bella said and left. we went backstage and a someone took us to Bella's changing room. Knock...Knock.

"Come in" Bella said and we walked in and Annebell ran to Bella and hugged her legs. Bella looked down at Annebell and smiled before she picked her up. "You were amazing. I'm your biggest fan" Annebell said and Bella smiled at annebell and then turned to us. "Hi guys it been 5 years since I last saw you guys" Bella said with a smile.

"Is it true are you coming back home Bella" Sam asked and Bella looked at him and smiled. "Yeah its true I'm coming back home because I think its time for me to get to know my half-big-brother" Bella said with a smile. "So you know about me being your half-big-brother then" Sam asked and Bella smirked at Sam. "Yes Sam my mom told me a month after I left Forks" Bella said and I know Bella is hiding something.

"What are you hiding Bella" Jake asked and Bella turned to Jake and smiled at him. "I'll tell everyone when I go back to Forks ok Jake" Bella with a smiled and Jake nodded. "I got you something Annebell" Bella said as she put Annebell down and went to a box and pulled at a necklace. Bella came back over to Annebell and showed her the necklace. The necklace is a heart locket that has Annebell's name carved into it and Annebell gasped and Bella put the locket around Annebell's neck.

"Thank you Anut Bella" Annebell said and hugged Bella's legs and Bella smiled down at Annebell. "Ok its getting late you guys should leave and I will see you guys at Forks tomorrow ok" Bella said and we nodded and we left.

* * *

**please review.**

**Bella's powers: Shield, Telekinesis, Electokinesis, Molecular combustion, Molecular acceleration, Claws, Sponge, Control over Nature, Control over all the elements, Glamouring, Energy balls, self-healing,**

**-badass swan-**


End file.
